Blast from the Past
by Randomgirl14
Summary: After 20 years, Terra is revived to find that she has become a ledgend. The world has forgotten her wrongs but she hasn’t. However fate denies her the time to come to terms with her issues when something unexpected happens to the original Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is the first chapter of the first collaborative fic by me and Randomgirl14. Basically we'll be writing a chapter each, I'm doing the odd ones and she's doing the even ones (though we may randomly switch that around during the fic). In theory this means that you'll get two chapters at a time and you'll get more quicker.

Basically this little bit at the start is where our authors notes, acknowledgments, responses to things in the reviews and tell you who wrote the chapter you're reading etc.

I'd like to acknowledge Randomgirl14's HUGE contribution. Without her involvement, this fic wouldn't be anywhere near as good.

And you'll probably have figured this out in a few lines though this fic was in the works before Things Change aired so this kind of clashes.

Anyway that's all from me, I hope you enjoy the fic

Regards  
The Gidgeman

Hey it's moi, Randomgirl14. Well Gidgeman pretty much summed it all up. So on to the fic!

-Randomgirl-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was a hero. At least that's the way history remembered her. The fallen Teen Titan who fought off the mind control device and gave her life to save the city. The city did what they could to repay its fallen hero. Terra's cave was declared a heritage site; a permanent honor guard was posted at the entrance and the city offered one billion dollars to anyone who could cure their hero in addition to giving away countless research grants to any project that showed any promise. Despite the best efforts from some of the best scientific minds, Terra still remained a statue. The lack of progress didn't dishearten the world's scientific community who's continuing efforts, which yielded many accidental discoveries in the way of medical and geological research. To this day, many still think of her as the greatest of all the Titans

Tonight the two honor guard members on duty lay unconscious inside the cave, each with multiple contusions and broken bones. Their condition was handiwork of an abnormally large man clearing the way for his short balled comrade laden with equipment. Both assailants were in their 30's. The large man had long brown hair and a matching goatee beard; he wore a black jump suit with no arms and a large yellow M on his chest. His short bald comrade stood not much taller than the stone girl they approached. He wore a British racing green jumpsuit, a pare of electronic goggles on his forehead, a laser pistol strapped to his thigh and a large backpack stuffed with electronic equipment.  
"Can't those other losers be on time for once in their lives?"

The large man just stood there looking like an idiot, as if still trying to comprehend the words of his short collogue. The short man began to set up eight thin poles around Terra. Each pole was black and had a silver ball on the top. After all the poles were set up around her, the bald man set down his backpack and ran power cables from it to each of the poles. He removed a highly modified electronic organizer from a side pouch slid down his goggles for protection and stepped back, motioning for his partner to do the same. After a moment's hesitation, the short bald man pressed a button.

Bright yellow energy bolts arced from the silver balls at the end of the rods to Terra's solidified form. The blinding light forced both assailants to shield their eyes. Thirty seconds later the poles shut off. Terra opened her eyes but her vision was far too blurred to make anything out. She tried to take a step but had neither the strength nor balance to do so. As she hit the ground, everything came back. The Titans, Slade, the last battle everything.

"Beast Boy" she softly moaned before she felt the short man's boot role her over onto her back. Terra's vision slowly began to recover. She could just make out the short man holding his organizer over her

"Her vitals are all normal. We don't need the ambulance."

Terra tried to sit up only to be roughly pushed back down while the short bald man examined her further.

"The mind control hardware looks like it's un-damaged. I can't wait to get it back to the lab"

Terra wasn't sure what was happening but she knew it wasn't good. The tremendous effort it took to stand served as a cause of amusement for the two assailants. Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she called on her powers but all she could manage was a barley noticeable tremor before falling to one knee and supporting herself with one arm.

The short bald man, still holding his organizer in one hand reached down with the other to grab Terra's wrist and pull the girl to her feet. Terra fought his grip with what little strength she had left, though this proved a fruitless exercise as he effortlessly pulled her along. In a last ditch effort, Terra kicked with all her might and her steel toed combat boots found the short man's shin causing a scream of pain and dull thud as he dropped his organizer. His large comrade moved to punch Terra.

"Mammoth, no!" intervened the bald guy

Did he just call him Mammoth? thought Terra. It must be a different one. This guy's way too old.

"We need her and the suit in one piece." Continued the bald man "Once we've finished with her then you can do anything you want to her."  
Terra didn't like the smile on Mammoth's face or the bald man's maniacal chuckle. But this didn't scratch the sides compared to what the bald man was about to say.

"I for one can't wait to see the look on that green freak's face when we hand him the girl's head"

Terra began to shake with fear as the bald man bent over to retrieve his organizer. However when he found the organizer, it was bald man's turn to shake with fear. It had been bitten in half by something with very large teeth. He then looked to his backpack to find that it had been completely ripped to shreds along with the equipment in it.

"My tech!"

"Sorry about that. Us green freaks are known for our un-healthy appetites."

Terra held her breath. Not out of fear but anticipation, for she was sure the familiar voice belonged to the one person she'd been longing to see. Her vision was still a little blurred but she could see well enough to make out the figure standing off to their left flank.

Green skin, pointed ears and the familiar lop-sided smirk revealing a single fang. That was all Terra needed to deduce that the teen standing a few feet away was Beast Boy. She didn't spend a thought on the distinctly different uniform. This was probably owing to the fact that the matt black shirt and pants with purple course stitching at the seams looked so much like something that Beast Boy would wear. The same could be said of the cuffed white gloves, gun-metal grey belt with a purple gem for the buckle, purple and grey runners and the inch of white sock visible above each shoe. But not even the fact that he was slightly taller, more muscular and had fractionally longer hair brought any doubt to her mind.

The bald man pulled a yellow hexagonal communicator from his belt.

"Guys. Get in here NOW!"

A smug chuckle revealed a gleaming set of fangs as the green teen removed three matching communicators from his belt.

"I have to hand it to you, Gismo. This new model is fantastic. It's so much smaller and lighter. And this screen, such high resolution. Is that running at 1600 by 1200?"

That can't be Gismo Thought Terra Are these guys copycats or something?

"Yeah it's... HAY!."

"Your palls are asleep in the back of that ambulance they stole. It's parked outside. You has-beens really had this one thought out pretty well, pity you can't draw a crowd anymore. I've got to be honest with you; I'm just here for the lovely lady who you were kind enough to cure for me. I'd love to stay and chat but Terra and I are on a tight schedule so you just let us leave and I won't have to hurt you. You might even have time to make a getaway with your friends before the cops get here."

"Or how about we just kick your but?"

"Dude, all five of you couldn't kidnap me and you don't count without all your toys."

The bald man, apparently named Gismo, looked at Mammoth.

"What are you waiting for? Crush him!"

The green teen didn't waste any time morphing into an oversized gorilla and locking arms with his equally large opponent. Rather than hiding or finding cover, Terra took this opportunity to see her hero in action.

A few seconds passed as the two ridiculously large combatants remained spent a few seconds trying to force each other off the spot. The green ape stepped back with his left leg while pivoting on his right used Mammoth's own weight and strength against him to slam the over sized muscle man into the cave's solid rock wall. The sheer force of the impact was enough to shake the entire cave and stun Mammoth for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all the green ape needed to force Mammoths head down, grip him by the waste, lift him and slam the villain head first into the solid rock floor cave floor plunging him into unconsciousness.

Terra's heart raced. A perfectly executed tombstone! Only someone who watches as much TV as Beast Boy could learn a move like that!

The green teen resumed his 'human' form, smirk and all, before turning to Gismo. The short bald man shook violently. His green skinned adversary capitalized on the fear, changing his comic smirk for an evil grin that revealed a full set of sharp, gleaming fangs.

"Keep shaking like that and you'll loose some fillings, maybe even a couple teeth."  
Without his weapons, Gismo proved far less brave than usual all he had left was the single laser pistol strapped to his thy. He drew the weapon far too hastily, causing it to discharge mid draw burning a hole in the cave floor.

"Get back!"

"At this rate you're going to look real stupid with that gun sticking out of your ass. It doesn't exactly take a mind reader to see you're preying I don't know that last shot was an AD."

"AD?" asked Terra

"Accidental Discharge." politely responded the green teen. His face lost all traces of malice when he looked at Terra to reply. The green teen just made his first mistake.  
Fear may have impaired Gismo's motor functions but his brain and powers of observation were as sharp as ever. The green teen's gesture towards Terra emphasized that she was the primary concern. Gismo sought to take advantage of this. A quick side step to his left put Terra in arms reach. From there it was no effort to grab her by the collar and press the pistol's barrel against the back of her head. The resulting whimper and look of sheer terror in the girl's eyes further contributed to Gismo's desired effect.

"Move and she dies!"

Terra has felt completely safe up until then. It was the green teen's face that scared her. She'd seen that look before. It was a look known to all who serve as heroes. The mixture of anger, frustration and helplessness that came with the difficult situations heroes often faced.

"This is Jump City, not Munich."

The calm and quiet low whisper laced with anger would have made the green teen fit right in holding a .44 magnum in a criminal's face. It more than adequately convinced both Terra and Gismo that this guy would do whatever it took. This re-assured Terra but chiseled away at what was left of Gismo's nerves.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Know what it feels like to be eaten alive? If she gets so much as a bruise you'll find out."

"Y.. you're bluffing!"

Gismo had begun to visibly perspire

"Possibly, but wouldn't it be smarter to let her go and live rather than run the risk? It's been a while since I've eaten anything so I could do with a mid-night snack but depending on how reasonable you're willing to be, I might have more important things to deal with."

"You wouldn't!"

I didn't even sound like Gismo believed himself. All he could do was wimpier as the green teen slowly morphed into a liger. While Terra couldn't help but admire the twelve foot (about four meters) beast's majestic stance, elegant markings and handsome mane, Gismo was preoccupied with the beast's jaws, which were big enough to fit an average human head.

The giant spotted and striped green cat lazily yawned revealing its oversized teeth. The beast seemed to grin at Gismo's reaction before licking his lips and slowly but confidently beginning to walk towards Gismo. Fear paralyzed the short bald man as this monster advanced towards him and sat down six feet away. The massive green cat had to look down to meet Gismo's gaze. He gave Gismo twenty seconds in which to cower before releasing a deep and throaty roar at a deafening volume.  
Gismo feinted. The weight of his limp body was too much for Terra to support. But the green liger noticed this. In one fluid movement he resumed human form, darted forward and caught Terra in his arms. As Gismo's limp body hit the floor, the green teen instinctively kicked the gun away from his hands.

"Are you alright?"

The blond girl responded by throwing her arms around him and passionately kissing him on the lips. After a brief moment of shock, the wide eyed green teen returned the kiss. They parted after a few seconds and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So... is that a yes?"

Terra couldn't help but giggle.

"Same old Beast Boy."

It was the green teen's turn to giggle.

"For a second there I could have sworn you called me Beast Boy."

This perplexed Terra

"Isn't that what I'm meant to call you?"

The previously ecstatic green teen now looked like he'd had his heart ripped out.

"You... you think that I'm Beast Boy?"

"Do you call yourself something else now?"

"What year do you think it is?"

This only served to further confuse Terra

"2005"

The green teen just blinked a couple times

"2006?" guessed Terra.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot to take in and there's really no delicate way to break it to you."  
"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Ok here goes: the date is the fifth of March, 2025. I'm not Beast Boy, he's my father. My name is Mark but I go by the name 'Raptor' when I'm doing the whole hero thing."

This time it was Terra's turn to blink a few times. Though unlike Mark, she was able to respond.

"I get it..."

"You do? Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"You're pranks have moved up to the next level. This is a real step up."

Mark could do nothing but hang his head in defeat. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Randomgirl14 speaking! This is the second chapter to the fic TheGidgeman and I are writing. I would like to thank all the reviewers so far! Your comments and reviews are much appreciated! Now on to the fic!

We do not own Teen Titans or any other things you might recognize.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark held out his hand to Terra.

"Take my hand, I'm getting us out of here." he told her.

"So, when are you going to lay off this prank Beastboy?" she said with smirk.

"I told you before, I'm not Beastboy! He's my dad. I'm Mark Logan...his son." he tried to convince the very confused geomancer. Terra merely giggled to herself.

"Sure, alright, whatever you say." she said, not sounding believable at all. Mark sighed, this was going to be hard. Not only did he have this girl who thought she was still in the year 2005, but she thought that he was his father! I mean there were some similarities. Heck he did look a lot like his dad, and had a good sense of humor like his father. But this girl was starting to worry him, she thought this was all some joke. He kind of felt sorry for her, because she would find out that the life she once had is twenty years in the past, and everyone she once new is different and older. Mark shook his head slightly to get the thoughts away.

"When we get to my house we'll call Wasp and get this...thing off of you." he said while examining Terra's neural interface suit. When Mark said this Terra looked down at the suit she wore also. Then a concern came to her mind.

"So you're going to take me to your house? Me, a ticking time bomb for bad guys everywhere. Where, with just a push of a button, I can hurt you or bring down the entire block with in minutes." she stated with her hands on her hips. Mark was caught a little of guard by that move.

"Don't worry, my parents won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I, trust me." he told her. Terra nodded and took his hand. Mark chanted something, but Terra couldn't tell what. Then she had a strange feeling in her stomach. She felt light headed.

"What's happening?" she said a bit wearily. Mark kept his eyes shut.

"Shh, I need to concentrate." he ordered. Terra shut up quickly. Suddenly it felt like she was falling. She couldn't see anything but blurs. Terra finally felt ground beneath her feet. She opened her eyes. She saw a house that was moderately big. At that moment she stumbled, she was really dizzy and wobbled back and forth. She blinked many times to clear her vision. She just about fell over but she felt someone put their arms around her and stop her from falling.

"Whoa careful." Mark said to Terra as he helped her stand back up. She looked at him and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We teleported. Don't worry, when it was my first time I covered my mom in vomit, I don't think she liked it too much." he said with a laugh. Terra laughed with him. God, she missed him. Well who she thought he was.

"So, now what do we do?" Terra asked, examining the house in front of her. Mark turned to her.

"Well, people generally go inside a house." he said with a chuckle. Terra laughed, realizing how stupid her questioned sounded.

"Yeah, I knew that." she said while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you did." Mark said to her with a smile on his face.

"Let's just get in the house." the young geomancer told him. Mark nodded and held out his hand while bowing.

"After you my lady."

Terra laughed at his gesture. "You haven't changed a bit." she said while walking to the door. Mark slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face slowly. _Man this girl just doesn't give up!_ he thought to himself as he followed her to the door. When he got to the door he opened it for her and they both stepped inside.

"Let me call Wasp. In the mean time have a seat if you'd like. And don't break anything, my mom won't like it very much." he said as he reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"You're mom? Who is your mom anyway?" Terra asked out of pure curiosity. Mark turned to her with the phone headpiece on.

"My mom is Raven and my dad, as I said before is Garfield or Changeling as other people call him now, you better know him as Beastboy I take it." he told her. Before Mark knew it Terra was on the floor laughing. He gave her a strange look.

_O...k? She's definitely lost it. _he thought as he kept watching her.

"Uh, Terra. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ha ha ha BB and Raven! Ha ha ha that's a good one! Ha ha ha!" she said in between laughs. She finally got up still giggling a bit.

"Uh, yeah... what's so funny about that?" Mark asked her, clearly not seeing the humorous side to his parents being together. Just then Mark heard someone talking on the other line of the phone.

"Hello." Wasp said over the phone.

"Hey Wasp, it's Mark." Mark said to Wasp.

"Oh, hey Mark, what's up?" Wasp asked Mark, clearly pleased to hear from his friend.

"Nothin much. But I need you to do something for me."

"And what's that?" Wasp questioned Mark.

"I need you to come over to my place and bring your tool kit. " he told his friend.

"Tool kit? Ok... which one, big or small?" he asked, a little confused on what Mark needed a tool kit for.

Mark looked at Terra. She had gone over a sat on the couch that was in the room. She was looking around the room. Mark examined her slim petite body and how the suit tightly clung to it. And how bits of the suit were torn and ripped off, showing skin in the arms, legs, and around the torso area. Mark noticed he was staring with his mouth open, and closed his mouth and mentally smacked himself.

"Uh, I think this calls for the big one dude." he said when he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ok, I'll be right over. Bye." Wasp said back to him.

"Ok, bye." Mark said as he turned off the phone. He turned to Terra.

"Well, he'll be here in a bit." he told her as he sat down on the couch a little ways away from her.

"Ok, that's cool." she said a little spacy. Terra's stomach then grumbled. She put her hands on her stomach and looked down at it.

"Uh, I'm guessing you're hungry." Mark said to her as he heard her stomach growl again. She nodded.

"Yeah, being in stone with no food or water can do that to ya." she said with a laugh. He laughed a bit too.

"Kitchens over here. You can have anything you want." he told her as he led Terra to the kitchen. He went and opened the fridge.

"I give you, the fridge. Equipped with all the needs of a teenager; soda, cake, junk food, and more junk food." he said as he showed her all that was in the fridge. She laughed at his remark. But then stopped when she saw something that was green and jiggly with pink things floating around in it.

"Is...is that...what I think it is." she said while pointing to it. Mark looked at what she was pointing at. He grimaced.

"Uh, don't know exactly what that is. My mom's friend makes that for us all the time. She actually thinks people will eat it." he said, but before he even finished he noticed that the green Thing was gone. He looked around the kitchen, he saw Terra sitting down at the table and stuffing her mouth with the green strange food, well he didn't even know it was actually food until now.

"Uh, are you really eating that, and enjoying it!" he asked with surprise in his voice. She shook her head yes as she took the last big bite of the strange food. After she finished she wiped her mouth and took a big gulp of water.

"Ah, much better." Terra expressed as she leaned back in the chair. Just then Mark heard someone come into the house.

"Hey Mark, where are you at? I brought the tool kit you asked me to bring!" Wasp yelled as he came into the house. Wasp was a well built tall looking teen like his father, Cyborg. He had dark skin like Bumblebees's and also had wings like hers. Around his hip area he had what looked like two pistols, only they looked a little like Cyborg's sonic cannon. Mark went to the living room.

"Hey Wasp, thanks. Uh just take a seat ok. You won't believe what I have in the kitchen." Mark told Wasp as he walked into the kitchen to get Terra.

"You didn't bring home another stray puppy did you?" Wasp said with a chuckle.

"That was when I was six, and he needed a home!" Mark yelled in defense. Seconds later Mark walked into the room with Terra right behind him.

"Terra meet Wasp, Wasp, Terra." Mark said as he introduced the two. Wasp looked slightly surprised.

"Mark, is this..." Wasp didn't finish. Mark nodded.

"Yup, it's the same Terra." Mark told him. Wasp stood up.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the infamous Terra." he said while holding out his hand. Terra shook it but hesitantly. After she did this Wasp turned around and started to dig through the big tool box.

"Now let's see if I can get this thing off of you." he mumbled to himself as he dug some more. Terra then glared at Mark and then at Wasp.

"Ok guys, don't you think you are taking this prank a bit too far. I mean come on, you saying that your parents are BB and Raven, and now Cyborg is in some... costume...nice fairy wings by the way." Terra added. Wasp slowly turned around. He looked at Mark with a scowl on his face.

"What did I say would happen if you pulled that 'fairy wings' crack again?" he said with annoyance.

"Why are you mad at me? She is the one who said it!" Mark yelled back.

"Oh don't give me that, I know you put her up to it!" Wasp said to Mark.

Mark put his hands up in the air, "I didn't do anything!" he said in his own defense. Terra was really getting a kick out of this.

"Oh sure, like I would believe you." Wasp said not believing Mark one bit. Mark stepped forward.

" I didn't tell her to do anything," Mark then got a smug look on his face, "Tooth fairy." He said with evil smirk.

"That's it little man!" Wasp said. He pulled out one of his sonic pistols and fired it at Mark. It came zooming towards him, Mark put up a black energy shield barrier and the blast bounced off of his shield and hit a vase that looked like it had Azarathian writing on it. The vase broke immediately once it made contact with the blast.

Mark and Wasp looked at each other in horror.

"We're dead." they said in unison. Terra looked at the broken vase. _How did BB do that, that was so cool! _she thought referring to the shield he made, _That looked almost exactly like Raven's powers! _She recalled.

"You guys are such idiots." she finally said, looking at Mark and Wasp. Suddenly a TV screen in the room came on.

"Mark, what's going on?" a women with purple hair and violet eyes said. Mark went up to the screen.

"Uh, hey mom. What's up?" he said sheepishly. He stepped in front of the screen, trying to hide the scene behind him. Terra tried to see who was on the screen but Mark was in the way. She heard someone grumbling and looked behind her. Wasp was frantically trying to fix the vase before Mark's mom saw.

"Mark, I know when your up to something, and I sense that you are. I heard someone else, who is there with you?" the women asked. Mark smiled innocently.

"Just Wasp..." he said. He didn't know if his mom would believe him. She was an empath and could tell when someone is lying.

"I know that he is there, but who is that behind you." the women said. Mark sighed.

"Ok mom, before I show her to you, you need to promise that you won't...freak." Mark said to his mother.

"Mark, I don't 'freak', now show me." the pale women said, getting a little agitated. Terra also wondered who this women was. When Mark told her to come forward she did so.

"Uh, hey...my name is Ter-" Terra started but then stopped when she saw the women. Her eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face.

"It's...it's you." the aged Raven said as she saw the girl she once knew.

"R-raven? Is that...really you?" Terra asked the women. Raven just shook her head. _So Mark wasn't lying, I am twenty years in the future! And..oh my God...Beastboy and Raven..they really did...have a son... _Terra thought to her self.

As all this was going on Wasp finally fixed the vase. He stood up and smiled, examining his fine work.

"Mom, are you...ok?" Mark asked his mother. Just then Terra felt herself get light headed again._ My life, all I knew, it's...gone!_ and as she thought this one last thought her world became black and she passed out, hitting the ground with a rather loud thud. While she fell she hit the stand that the vase was on. She knocked over the stand and the vase suffered another fatal blow.

"Terra!" Mark said as he ran over to her. Wasp looked like he was about to go into tears. He sat by the broken vase.

"Why!" was all he said as he mourned over the death of the vase.


End file.
